


Observations, with sarcasm

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, Kissing, M/M, Sarcasm, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar





	Observations, with sarcasm

"But where are these two brothers?" commented Ruby in a highly sarcastic tone, with arms crossed, in a tank top and underpants.   
Good question.   
Even Bobby, who stared with dismay at the scene, had no answers to give.   
For a good ten minutes, a revived Dean Winchester returned from hell was slipping his tongue unceremoniously, into a passionate kiss, into the mouth of his younger brother Sam who held him firmly in his arms.


End file.
